Incredibles: The New Alliance
"No matter what Reality you are in, you will never escape war!" -Tagline Incredibles: The New Alliance is the sequel to Incredibles: Genesis of The Past, and third installment in the Armada Rising Trilogy. The game takes place only 2 weeks after the second game after Ozone's defeat and imprisonment. With the New Timeline founded and Dashiell 'Dash' Parr, Clementine Everett, Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce and Jack Johnson 'Jack-Jack' Parr have all been reunited with the Hero Coalition members in the New Timeline, and the New Hero Coalition has been founded. However, this comes under threat when Ozone's brother, Scarecrow, starts attacking United States territory in countries such as Somalia and US Embassies in Britain and other countries. With the fate of the world at stake, Dash, Clementine, Jacks and the 11 year old Jack-Jack must team up with Hero Coalition members, old and new, to stop Scarecrow before it's too late. The Sentinel Program may have been shut down and a New Timeline may have been created, but you can never escape war! The game is exclusive to Xbox One and set for release in 2018. Characters Dashiell 'Dash' Parr - After the Creation of The New Timeline, Dash went back to a normal life with his friends as Superhumans were finally accepted into society and lived in peace with regular Humans. Dash works to stop the Villain Armada incursions across the Globe in an effort to bring Villains to extinction! Many fans have speculated that he may, or will eventually be, in a relationship with Clementine Everett. Clementine Everett - Dash's closest friend and member of the Hero Coalition. After discovering she has Superhuman Powers, Clementine unleashed these powers to destroy the Sentinel Prototypes. Clementine's powers include: Sorcery, Telekinesis, Reality Bending, Magic Repulse and Teleportation. Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce - Aiden Pearce's nephew and member of the Hero Coalition. Unlike Dash and Clementine, Jacks has no powers, but is capable in Military tactics and combat. Jack Johnson 'Jack-Jack' Parr - Originally from the Original Reality, Jack-Jack is an 11 year old boy and Dash's technical twin brother in the New Timeline. His powers slightly mirror Clementine's, with Jack-Jack being capable of Pyrokinesis, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Shapeshifting and Leviation. Robert Parr/Mr. Incredible - Dash's father and leader of the New Hero Coalition. After being killed by Sentinels twice, the New Timeline was created and Mr. Incredible was resurrected along with his family and thousands of other Heroes. Helen Parr/Mrs. Incredible - Dash's mother and co-founder of the New Hero Coalition. Buddy Pine/Syndrome (Benedict Cumberbatch) - As a Redeemed Villain and member of the New Hero Coalition, Syndrome is the head of the Coalition's R&D Department and keeps track of keeps control of the Superhuman/Human Peace Treaty from his own Department known as the Department of Superhuman Affairs. Casey 'Warpath' Hopkins - Resurrected Hero Coalition member and member of the New Hero Coalition. Violet Parr - Warpath's closest friend and squadmate, and Dash's sister. Villains Scarecrow - As the leader of the New Villain Armada, Scarecrow is Ozone's younger brother and is a practitioner of Dark Magic, as showcased in the last game's post-credits scene where he ripped the Giza Pyramids apart and rebuilt them with Villain Armada Symbols to mark his return. He also intends to use his Dark Magic to create Fear Toxin. Plot The game starts 2 weeks after the last game ended, as Dash uses his Super-Speed to run across the Washington Monument Lake, and he stops in a busy street, running into Jacks along the way, and Jacks says "Jesus Christ, Dash! You just ran about 20 laps around the Monument. You should take another lap! Did you just take it? I assume you just ran it!" and Dash says "Yeah, well... I've been practicing." and his Cellphone rings, revealing a text that says 'Urgent! Get to the Mansion now!!' and they head for the New Hero Coalition Base in the hills. The Heroes then assemble in the Base and they find out that Villain Armada Forces are hiding in Sokavia, and they get ready to fight the enemy. The team then gets in a Stealth Jet and fly to Sokavia to destroy the remains of the Vilain Armada. When they reach the country, they see the Armada fighting Sokavia Military forces, but the Heroes come in and launch missiles from the Stealth Jet, and Dash and Clementine jump out of the Jet and take out dozens of troops with their weapons in a series of explosions and bullets as missiles fly everywhere, with the Heroes dodging them and heading for the Castle/Fortress to take down the leader of this Armada Division. This leader is revealed to be Ghost, and a Troop says "Sir, we've lost the whole division! The Coalition members are pouring in!!" and Ghost says to his troops "Bring the rest of our troops out! There will be no surrender!" as he turns to his Lieutenants and whispers "I am going to surrender, get everyone underground to link up with you know who!" and the Lieutenant says "Sor, you want us to link our troops up with Scarec-" and Ghost says "Shut the fuck up! Do not mention Scarecrow around the troops, because Scarecrow can be... Volatile, he practices Dark Magic." and the Lieutenants rally the troops as Ghost walks out of the fort and surrenders to the Hero Coalition. The game switches to a few hours later as the Heroes are celebrating a major victory over the Villain Armada, throwing a massive celebration party in the Coalition Base. After a few minutes, Dash sits alone and Clementine goes up to him, saying "Hey, Dash. You alright?" and Dash responds "Yeah, Clem. I'm fine, but... I'm just a bit tired." and Clementine asks "The mission today too tiring? Or are you just getting sloppy?" and Dash laughs, before saying "Hey, I'm not too tired to race you across the roof!" and Clementine responds "You cheat every time with your powers." and they keep throwing a few jokes around, and Dash says "Seriously, though. Clementine, do you think... That the Armada is gonna just go away one day?" and Clementine answers "Yeah, you just need to have faith. If you believe in something enough, Dash... Then you can fight for it too. If you fight the Armada long enough, it WILL be destroyed at some point." and Dash says "Thanks, Clem. I needed that encouragement." and Clementine says "Remember what you said back in the Original Reality, that if I stayed with you, it would be a burden?" and Dash says "Yeah, what about it?" and Clementine says to him "It's not a burden to me, Dash. It's a blessing to fight by your side, and your family's side as well." and Dash asks "I guess most of that 'blessing' mostly comes from me, right?" and Clementine responds "Well... Let's see if you can race me across the roof, without your powers!" and Dash laughs, saying "Last one to the walkway has to clean up after the guests!" and they race to the roof while everyone else stays partying in the Atrium. After the party is over (and Stan Lee makes another cameo as a guest at the party, before being helped out by his friends because he's really drunk), the Incredibles, Clementine, Lee, Aiden, Syndrome, Nicole, Jacks and Jack-Jack all stay, and they gather around a table for a game, and Dash puts down a Fire Staff Shard (the Fire Staff was a weapon used by Dash in the War, and only he can hold it. It was shattered by Ozone during the final battle in Multiverse Origins, and Dash keeps the tip of the Staff, even though this game is in an entirely different Timeline) and challenges the others to try and lift it. Mr. Incredible tries first, but is completely unsuccessful, and so is everyone else. Dash then says "Hey, Clem, you want to try?" and Clementine responds "Oh, no. That's not a question I need answered." and Dash pickes the Shard up, and says "You're all not worthy." and everyone starts to sarcastically argue, but are stopped and shocked as the Shard has a glow of purple Telekinetic Energy around it, and it is taken out of Dash's hand, and Clementine levitates the Shard through the air with her powers, with her eyes glowing purple with Telekinetic Power. Dash then looks at her in shock and asks "How do you..." and Clementine says "I've been practicing, Dash. Let's see how fast your reflexes are!" and she Telekinetically throws it at Dash, who quickly catches it and says "Clem, I think you need more practice. Even your powers can't hold the Shard for long!" and he keeps the Shard safe, and they continue celebrating. However, this celebration is cut short when a massive screeching noise is heard across the room, and evil laughing is heard. The Heroes then look at the entrance to the room and sees a Sentinel Mark II Robot walk in with a glow of black Dark Magic around it, and the Sentinel looks at the Heroes menacingly. The Sentinel then says "How could any of you be worthy? You're all killers! You see, you all want to protect this world, but you don't want it to change. Now, I think you're all familiar with me, right?" and Syndrome asks "Who sent you?" and the Sentinel plays a voice recording and it reveals Ozone's voice saying "The Heroes may try and kill us, Scarecrow. When they lock me up, you need to be ready." and Dash, catching onto the message, says "Scarecrow?" and the Sentinel, controlled by Scarecrow says "In the flesh. Well, not really. My physical body is far away, and I am using Dark Magic to control this... Battered and pathetic Sentinel!" as the Heroes keep listening to the Villain's speech. Scarecrow then says "I'm on mission, and I want the Villain Armada to rule again!" as several Sentinel Prototypes burst through the walls, attacking the Heroes. The Incredibles and their allies then fight back, and Clementine grips 4 Sentinels and rips them to bits while Dash zooms through Sentinels and punches their heads off, saying to Clementine "Forgot how hard the Mark X's were, Clem! These are just the Prototypes!" as more Sentinels approach. Clementine and Dash then clear the remaining Sentinels, and Scarecrow says through the Sentinel "That was dramatic! I'm sorry. I know you all mean well. You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change! If you ask me, there's only one path to peace... The Coalition's destruction!" and Clementine finishes the Sentinel by destroying it with an Energy Blast. The Dark Magic then disperses from the Sentinel as The Incredibles and their allies head to their Base under the Mansion. The Heroes then try to get a plan together, and they are sent a message from an anonymous source. Syndrome opens the file and says "Uh, guys... You might want to see this!" and the Heroes look at the screen, which shows a picture of Ghost in his cell, with his body mangled and mutilated, with the word 'PEACE' written in blood on the wall. Dash then says "Scarecrow murdered Ghost, to feed Dark Magic to his Destructor Form!" and Clementine asks him "What's a Destructor Form?" and Dash explains "A Destructor Form is powered by Dark Magic, and it feeds off the Magic, getting stronger and stronger. Then finally, it has the capability to go to the Shattered Nexus, a destroyed part of the Multiverse, and finally bend Reality to his or her will." and everyone agrees that if Scarecrow isn't stopped, the Multiverse is doomed! The Heroes then head for Venezuela, where they have found out about Scarecrow's team of Armada Forces, and they find a huge base full of valuable information. Dash, Clementine and Syndrome sneak into the base and kill all enemy forces, allowing the others to enter. They then call in the US Military, which comes in with hundreds of Tanks, Jets and Helicopters in an attempt to arrest Scarecrow. Meanwhile, Scarecrow goes into the base and sees one of Ghosts's Lieutenants, Ulysees Klaw, as he orders the troops to make a counter strike. Scarecrow then says "Ulysees, you do realize that there is no way we're getting out unscathed? Oh, wait... I meant YOU won't!" and he cuts off Ulysees' arm, before stabbing him and kicking him out of the Control Room as The Incredibles and their allies run into the room and start gunning down Armada Troops. The Heroes then watch as Scarecrow starts to drain Dark Magic from Ulysees, saying "Yes! My Destructor Form is almost complete! All I need now is an energy of a Superhuman!!" as he turns to Dash and the others, before gripping them with Dark Magic and throwin them back, and then taking a Katana out, saying "The ritual requires a blood sacrifice for my Destructor Form's completion! And now, the Multiverse ends!" as he approaches Mr. Incredible and swings the Katana, but is stopped when Syndrome fires his Zero Point Energy at the Villain and throws him into a wall, and Dash zooms in and kicks Scarecrow, the force of the kick blasting him through the wall. Scarecrow then gets up and fights Dash, using his acrobatic skills and sword mastery to best the Superhuman, but Dash uses his Super-Speed to punch Scarecrow in the stomach and grabbing the Sword, before stabbing Scarecrow in the stomach and knocking him out. Dash then takes Scarecrow back to the Helicopter and as soon as they leave, the U.S. Air Force comes in and destroys the entire Factory, halting Scarecrow's plans in his tracks. In the base, the team ruthlessly interrogates Scarecrow, battering him and torturing him for information regarding the Armada. Scarecrow finally cracks and says "The Armada... It has plans, for everyone... Earth will be destroyed. You do realize the Armada isn't here to oppress us? They'll set this world free!" and Aiden punches him again, before stabbing him in the hand and saying "Bullshit! What's the Dark Magic for?!" and Scarecrow responds "The Dark Magic is used to draw energy, and when my Destructor Form is complete... Fear will tear the Multiverse apart!" as the team exits and gets ready to find the next Armada Base. The game switches to a few weeks later where Scarecrow is locked in a Maximum Security Prison, and the Guard sounds an alarm, and the Warden comes in and says "Secure him, now!" and the Guards surround the Villain. However, Scarecrow levitates them all using Dark Magic and rips their bodies apart, before walking out of the cell and escaping as an Armada Dropship uncloaks and gets him on board, evading Hero detection and allowing Scarecrow to get to his new base in the Andes Mountains to prepare his Destructor Form. The Heroes are at their base in the hills, and they suddenly see a mysterious ship approaching, and they see the Villain Armada symbol on it as several Helicopters approach, dropping in Troops as they fire at the Heroes, who fire back and they start to hold the line, only to get surrounded and shot. Dash then zooms through the hallway and kills all enemy troops, saving Clementine, Lee, the other Incredibles and Syndrome as they head for their Stealth Jet, evacuating the area as the Armada Ship comes over the base, before finally firing a massive laser at the base, causing a huge explosion that decimates the base, killing hundreds of Heroes left inside. Scarecrow then sends the Heroes a message and says "Incredibles, Syndrome, Clementine, Lee... None of you will win this day! My plan is coming into fruition and I have escaped Prison. Now you cannot stop us! Your world will not be safe, your streets will not be safe, your cities will not be safe! All will kneel before the mighty fist of the Villain Armada, and I will avenge my brother!" as the transmission shows thousands of Armada Troops ready with a full-scale invasion force, heading for the city of Metroville. Dash, realizing this is their only chance, says "Get the US Military, CIA, FBI and the whole Coalition into the city! If we don't do this, the Armada will win! We cannot let that happen!!" as the whole team gets every Armed Force in the United States to combat the Armada. The game then switches to 13 hours later, where the city of Metroville is now in complete disarray as the Villain Armada invades, launching missiles at skyscrapers and causing them to topple, exploding as they hit the streets, creating craters in the ground and killing hundreds, civilians and US Military soldiers alike. Dash, Clementine, Violet, Warpath, Syndrome and Lee start charging through Armada Forces, killing them using guns and knives as a Armada Ship approaches, but Mr. Incredible jumps in and punches the ship, causing it to tip forward and crash as the Heroes take cover. Dash then says "Okay, Scarecrow is on the Bank Tower, and he's trying to awaken his Destructor Form! If he uses his Dark Magic to awaken the form, the Villain Armada will crush us!" and Clementine says "Dash and I will go to the Bank Tower and kill Scarecrow. Lee, you'll cover our approach with a sniper! Syndrome, use your Zero Point Energy to freeze the ships and then smash them into skyscrapers, that will take out their strongest link. Mr. Incredible, Frozone, you two head for their biggest ship and destroy it, distract as many of them as you can! Violet, Warpath, you two stay here and keep the Troops fighting! C'mon, Dash!" and they load up their weapons and head for their respective objective areas. Dash and Clementine then get to the Bank Tower, heading up hundreds of floors as Scarecrow senses them, saying to his Troops "It's Dash and Clementine! Keep those two away from here! The ritual is almost complete!!" and his troops go to stop the two Heroes, while Mr. Incredible and Frozone jump on to a Armada Ship, killing several troops, and using their Super Moves to destroy the ship, which overloads and crashes into a skyscraper, while Violet and Warpath fight the troops below in a series of explosions, missiles, bullets and Superhuman Powers destroying the streets. Syndrome then uses his Rocket Boots to fly up to the tallest building in Metroville, before turning his Zero Point Energy to it's maximum Power Level, and then firing a massive beam of Zero Point Energy at several approaching Armada Ships, including the New Flagship. The ships and New Flagship are then hit by a gigantic torrent of Zero Point Energy as Syndrome screams in effort and pain, being shocked by his own torrent of energy, and he is blasted off the building, but he uses his Land Assist to land safely as he watches the Armada Fleet and New Flagship crash into the city, causing massive explosions and skyscrapers to fall and destroy the streets of the city. Dash and Clementine then charge their way through the floors of the Bank Tower as Lee shoots enemies from the opposite building using a M18A1 Sniper. After clearing the way, Dash and Clementine enter the Ritual Room, where Scarecrpw is waiting for them as he pushes them back with Dark Magic, before gripping Clementine in the air using the Dark Magic, choking her as he says "Now, Dash... Which one will you choose? Your closest friend, or the very existenice of the Multiverse?" as Dash gets up and says "No! Scarecrow, please!! Don't hurt her! I was the one who landed your brother in jail, and I don't want any more of my friends to die!" as Clementine says "Dash, don't do this! Forget about me, the Multiverse is at stake here!" and Dash responds "I don't care about the Multiverse, Clem! I care about it, really, I do! But... I care about you more!" as he approaches Scarecrow and surrenders, tossing his MP5K and Peacekeeper SMGs aside. Scarecrow then lets Clementine go, and saying to Dash "Aw, what's wrong, Dash? You want your girlfriend here to live? How pathetic!" as he takes a knife out and tries to kill Clementine, but Dash zooms in and tackles Scarecrow, breaking a few of his ribs due to the force as he and Scarecrow go flying out the Tower's window, before crashing through a skyscraper. The two then fall through and destroy hundreds of floors, before landing in the streets as Scarecrow tries to use a Dark Magic Repulse to destroy the city by wrapping it in Dark Magic. Dash, after several minutes of fighting Scarecrow in a fierce and tense fight, then grabs a EM1 Quantum-PV Variant and fires a massive Laser beam of Concentrated Energy at the Villain, who screams in pain as the Dark Magic Repulse starts to rip him apart, limb by limb and bone by bone as the Repulse turns into a Warlock Portal and starts sucking Dash and several Villain Troops into it. Clementine then uses her Telekinesis to grab Dash in mid-air and pull him towards her, grabbing his hand and saying "Dash, hang on! I've got you, just don't let go!" and Dash responds by saying "WHY the hell would I let go!?!" as Scarecrow screams in pain, having his skin, right arm and eye torn out by the Warlock Portal. Dash then holds on desperately and says "Clem, I can't hold on! You have to let me go!" and Clementine responds "No!! Dash, I'm never leaving you! We do this together!" and Dash responds by kissing her, and saying "Sorry, Clem..." and then letting go of Clementine's Telekinetic Grip, getting sucked into the Portal with Scarecrow as Clementine yells "NO!!!" and the Portal closes. Dash then wakes up in a mysterious, church-like building as an eerie and deep voice says "I have chosen! I am the Destructor, I am the Architect of the Villain Armada!!!" and Dash takes out his EM1 Quantum-PV and says "Scarecrow! Where are you?!" and the walls are ripped apart, revealing the Shattered Nexus, a massive destroyed part of the Multiverse, covered with black skies and a huge Portal below, which will lead back to Earth. Dash then hears a extremely loud screeching noise as Scarecrow bursts out of the Dark Portal in his Destructor Form, a massive, scarecrow-like being with stitches in it's mouth and green skin, with a brown cloak covering it's head and a yellow Dark Gaze. Scarecrow then says "Fear will make your mind shatter like glass!" (Note: This is NOT the Scarecrow from the Batman: Arkham Series, it is the one from Modern Warfare 2, but he has similar ideals to the Arkham Scarecrow and uses Fear as a way to kill enemies. His Destructor Form looks exactly the same as the Scarecrow from Arkham Asylum) as Dash dodges Scarecrow's attacks, including his Crater Claw attack. Dash then takes out an AE4 Plasma Rifle and fires at Scarecrow, who shrugs the lasers off and tries to get Dash, who zooms up his arm and cuts at his eye, attempting to destron the Dark Gaze. Dash then jumps off of Scarecrow and lands on a Platform, before trying to fight him again, as Scarecrow is enraged and uses more rage-filled attacks. After 20 minutes of fighting, Dash dodges dozens of Scarecrow's powerful strikes. Dash then fires his EM1 Quantum-PV Laser at Scarecrow, while Scarecrow also fires his Fear Toxin Laser. Dash then turns the EM1 Laser to 100% Concentrated Energy as he beats Scarecrow's Fear Toxin Beam back, and Scarecrow's Destructor Form gets his arm blown off as he screams in pain and his own Toxin Beam is mixed with the EM1 Laser, destroying the Destructor Form's entire arm. Scarecrow then lifts his remaining arm in an attempt to squash Dash, but Dash fires the EM1 Laser into the Villain's chest, causing the Destructor to scream in pain as his body lights up and explodes and the Shattered Nexus also explodes, blasting Dash back through the Warlock Portal. In the living world, the Heroes look at the Warlock Portal (which has moved into the sky) as it closes, and Clementine says "Come on, Dash... Please..." and Dash, now unconscious, falls through the Portal and gets through just as it closes, saving Dash and the world, while killing Scarecrow as the Shattered Nexus explodes. Mr. Incredible, Frozone, Lee, Clementine, Violet, Mrs. Incredible, Warpath and Bishop then look to the sky as Dash keeps falling, and Clementine says "He did it. He saved everyone!" and Lee looks at Dash as he falls, saying "He's not slowing down!" as Clementine notices this as well and tries to catch Dash with her Telekinesis, but cannot reach that high. As Dash falls, Syndrome uses his Rocket Boots to fly over to Dash and catch him, before gliding down the Bank Tower and landing in the streets, with Dash safe. Syndrome then sets Dash down on the ground, and Clementine runs up to him. Dash then wakes up and gasps for breath, and Clementine says "Dash! Thank God!!" and she grabs him, and hugs him in relief. Dash then says "What the hell happened? Please tell me Scarecrow is dead." and Clementine pulls away from him, helping him up and saying "Yeah... We did it. We won..." as the whole team looks at the destruction caused by the battle, and Lee jokingly says "How's the mayor's insurance?" and Dash responds "It's going to take a mountain of money to repair this!" as the Stealth Jet flies above, with the Avengers piloting it. The Heroes then get in the Jet and they fly out of the city, back to the New Hero Coalition Base in Upstate New York. The game then switches to 4 days later, where hundreds of News Channels are covering the Battle Of Metroville and they have various debates, with one saying "Despite the devastation caused by the Battle, the extraordinary heroism of the group known as The New Incredibles has turned the tide in Superhuman acceptance across the nation, with millions now accepting Superhumans as members of society in honor of the heroic battle." while another on the negative side says "These so-called Heroes must be held responsible for this attack! This is their fight! Where are they now?" as a reporter says "With over 85% of American citizens praising the New Incredibles and accepting Superhumans into society, this seems like the beginning of a Second Golden Age." as Frozone watches the Reports and the U.S. Congress is talking to him on several TV Screens, with one Congressman asking "Where are your New Incredibles?" and Frozone responds "I'm not currently tracking their whereabouts, I'd say they've earned a leave of absence after the shit they've been through in Metroville." and another Congress Member says "And the Dark Magic?" and Frozone says "If you ask me, and this has been confirmed, it's fucking gone! It was obliterated with Scarecrow when he and the Shattered Nexus exploded and the Warlock Portal closed." and the U.S. Congress debates the matter. The Congress then tells him "I don't think you realize what you've unleashed. Letting the New Incredibles loose in this world, they're dangerous!" and Frozone responds "They surely are. And the whole world knows it... EVERY world in the Multiverse knows it!" as the Congress asks "Was that the point of all this? A statement?" and Frozone responds "A promise." as he turns the screens off, walking out of the office as Dash and Clementine are waiting outside, and Clementine asks Dash "You ready?" and Dash says "Ready when you are, Clem." as the New Incredibles Team assemble below, consisting of the Original Incredibles, and a few new additions such as Warpath, Bishop, Lee, Syndrome and Jack-Jack (AKA Pyro) as Dash stands on a terrace above the team and says "New Incredibles, Assemble!" as the game ends, and the credits roll, signifying the end of the Armada Rising Trilogy and the start of a new trilogy for the series. Post-Credits Scene In a post-credits scene, the game shows the Shattered Nexus, now destroyed as a piece of the Nexus known as 'The Sanctuary' is still floating through the dark corner of the Multiverse, and a huge pile of rubble and flames is seen in the middle of the Sanctuary. Just as the screen is about to turn black, a hand bursts out of the rubble, visciously burnt by the flames as Scarecrow's evil and insane laugh echoes across the Nexus, teasing his return. Sequel Main Article: Incredibles: Rise of Scarecrow Non-Canon Sequel Main Article: Incredibles: Multiverse Wars III Category:Video Games